Whatever You Fancy
by klcm
Summary: It's Halloween and the team get into the spirit...


**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: **_Just a little Halloween fun, something short for the holiday, just for a laugh =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Whatever You Fancy-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Well I never thought the BAU could do something this spectacular."

"It's actually like Garcia got a hold of internal affairs and planned it all," Rossi joked as he and Hotch stepped into the room.

It was Halloween and they'd classed the holiday as a minor team building event.

The room was decorated in colour co-ordinating black and orange throughout, cobwebs, pumpkins, candles, tombstones, coffins, everything imaginable set around to make the scene real. It was really quite impressive if they had to say, but a little over the top.

"I think I might agree... Come to think of it, I might just go ahead and ask her when she gets here."

"Any idea what's she's coming as Captain?" Rossi asked mockingly as he looked at Hotch's pirate attire.

"She's not breathed a word to anyone, neither has Emily." Hotch replied with a subtle smirk on his lips. "Mock me all you want Dave, but you've gone from orange to yellow in the course of 3 hours, now that, that is something to be embarrassed of."

"I won't take the insult there, Aaron."

"Good, don't, but what are you meant to be exactly?"

Rossi stopped then, looked at Hotch, threw his arms in the air, cleared his throat, "I'm Fat Tony, don't wanna take on this Godfather of Springfield." He said in his best Italian mafia voice ever.

"That's quite impressive." Hotch told him laughing. "That's quite close as well."

"Oh c'mon, it's a complete dead ringer!" Rossi objectified in defence. "Well I can see Morgan and Reid are really living it up already." He muttered as they approached their given table.

Morgan laughed the moment he saw Rossi. "Don't laugh pretty boy, you came as the most obvious thing ever." Rossi retorted.

"Well... the way I see it, Rossi, is that I'm the only Prince Charming there is in this room." He replied with a smirk as he lifted his arms up to emphasis he was talking about everyone in the room, they saw that he was really rocking the lace and velvet jacket. "Anyway, I wanna pick up a Honey."

"Well Jean from HR's available." Hotch quipped as he sat down.

Morgan shot him a look and they all laughed.

"Reid, what are you exactly?" Rossi asked as he looked Reid up and down. "I'm feeling mad scientist."

"Nutty professor." He corrected.

"So close." Rossi said and hit the table. "When are the other two getting here exactly?" He asked moving things on.

"Well..." Reid coughed and moved uncomfortably. "Emily's here."

"Someone's smitten." Morgan said sarcastically. "Oh, and with a kitten."

"Not funny." Reid muttered and looked at the table top.

Morgan looked from Reid confused at his behaviour at Prentiss. "Where's my baby girl? I thought you were coming together."

"We did, she's in the bathroom, and if she's not out in 5 minutes I'm dragging her out."

"Why?" All the men asked confused.

"She thinks she's over done it, but after seeing you lot, I think she's on par." Prentiss told them as she slumped down next to Reid. "You lot have surpassed both mine and PG's pre-drinking thoughts."

"You talk about us when we're not around?" Reid near enough squawked making Morgan near enough spit his drink out.

"They're women, Kid, of course they do." He said and put his attention back on the door, just in time he thought. "Well, well, well, who brought in my very own princess eh?" He asked, almost under his breath, as Penelope walked in done up to the nine's as the best looking princess he'd seen.

"I think that's your cue to go to her, Morgan." Prentiss prompted, and kicked his shin.

"Ow!"

"Just go." She told him coolly as she sat back and watched Morgan bolt towards Penelope. She looked at Reid and giggled. "I'm taken Reid."

"What? I-I didn't do a thing!"

"Stop being so fidgety then." She pointed out.

"You're in latex, Prentiss, latex and whiskers and a tail, work clothes usually consist of..."

"Calm down Reid, she's messing around." Rossi said and looked at Prentiss, put his hand out. "Come on sex kitten."

"Take me dancing Homer." Prentiss teased and they heard Rossi mumble as they disappeared.

Hotch looked from Morgan and Garcia as they stood on the sidelines to Rossi and Prentiss as they danced. "Seems it's just us two now, Reid."

"Well no, Morgan and Garcia are coming over." Reid pointed out as the pair came over, he had to smile, they looked like they'd planned it.

"Well if it's not my own little mad scientist and Jack Sparrow." Penelope said as she taps the hat on Hotch's head. "You both look rather handsome tonight." Penelope then felt Derek's hand go around her back and she smiled. "Not as handsome as my prince I gotta say."

"So... plan much?" Hotch asked sure of his statement.

"On the contrary, Boss Man, this was just my calling for tonight. I like fairytales me."

Derek leant down, "I say we get you a fairytale ending, m'lady." He whispered into her ear with a grin and pulled her out to the dance floor, towards Rossi and Prentiss.

Reid watched and then sat back bored; he began to toss a coaster around in his hands as the boredom grew. "Well there's a sight for sore eyes." He said and felt the urge to stand, Hotch quickly looked and followed.

Standing dressed as Wonder Woman was JJ, Will at her side as a Cowboy, she saw the pair and began to literally beam, she grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him towards them.

"You came." Hotch said as he gave her hug and then shook hands with Will. "Garcia wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it or not."

"I've missed out already, tonight I had to come and see..." JJ trailed off and looked at the dancing crowd, just to see Morgan run his hand through Penelope's hair and kiss her like he'd been waiting a lifetime to do so. "Well that says a lot." She commented pleased and then looked at the couple between. "Well I am out of the loop! Is that Rossi and Emily?"

"You see right, JJ." Hotch told her, finding it weird to have his entire team in the same room after so long.

"I think Penelope might be a little ecstatic to see you, JJ." Reid commented and grabbed her hand and then proceeded to take her to the dance floor, but was beaten as Penelope began to make her way back to the table.

"JAYJE!" Penelope shouted and then ran over, gaining Emily's attention and pulling her back to the group, wrapping he arms around her friend's neck the moment she could. "Oh my God, I've missed you so much, Sweetie!"

"So I can tell." JJ mumbled into the crook of Penelope's neck. They pulled apart and looked at one another in disbelief before allowing Morgan to even have a shot of offering a hug. "Sorry to burst your little bubble that grew when I saw you two kiss, but where's Kevin?"

Penelope laughed, her cheeks flushing with colour, "I told him he didn't get me, we had what I call artistic differences and well he once again showed that up nicely."

"How?"

"If you looked to the offer side of the room there's a human sized bacon donut sitting on its own." She said and then smiled sweetly, the entire team, Morgan included, looking for Kevin. "He found his humour never really did match mine."

Will saw him first and burst out laughing, "I'm glad you got rid." He commented as the rest of the team saw him.

"Me too, Will, me too." Penelope said with a wide smile, "Now how's my gorgeous Godson been?" Penelope asked and drew them over to the table; nothing had really changed, no matter who went where or what happened.

Even if they were sat around dressed up in fancy dress and feeling completely ridiculous.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Whatever You Fancy-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked! _

_Thanks to Wordofwyrd and Emzypemzy for their great reactions earlier! You two rock! _

_Let me know what you thought! =)_


End file.
